Mommy Rachel: A Scheme Prompted in Aisle 5
by PianoKeys913
Summary: In Rachel, there is good and evil, sweetness and revenge. What does Rachel do when she meets a lost little girl? Find out! Set after the episode when Duncan kills himself. Please comment!


**Note: This is my thoughts on how Rachel felt after Duncan committed suicide in front of her and how she reacted. Please Comment!**

Mommy Rachel: A Scheme Prompted in Aisle 5

5 a.m. Rachel's alarm echoes through the apartment waking her up. She lay still in her plush king sized bed feeling as if she was floating on a cloud. Did that really happen? Did he really…kill himself in front of her—his own daughter? She turned on her back and felt a tear roll down her face and cursed herself. She couldn't cry. That man was not worth her tears. He left her again and this time he wasn't coming back. He wasn't coming back to be her father, and he wasn't coming back to unlock their precious genome—the one that would decide her ability to conceive.

Why would Sarah, out of all of them be given the ability to have a child? Even Alison Hendrix, the uptight soccer mom would have been a better choice. But what is so special about Sarah?

A knock on the bedroom door made her body flinch. She blinked and stared at the door with wide eyes.

"What?" she spat.

"Good morning, Ms. Duncan. Your coffee is ready," said her assistant.

"Thank you, you can leave for the day."

"But, Ms. Duncan, would you like me to go food shopping for you?" he said still speaking in a muffled tone through the door.

"I can go by myself, now go," she said, her irritation growing apparent.

"Yes, ma'am."

She waited until she heard the door click shut to get up from bed. She opened the door and went into the kitchen where her cup of coffee along with apple slices were waiting for her on the countertop. After taking a sip of her black coffee, she went back into her room to choose an outfit for her outing.

"What do people wear when they grocery shop?"

She opened her closet to a lineup of designer dresses, shoes, hats, and bags. She chose a tan wrap dress with nude pumps.

"I haven't worn this in a while…"

After applying makeup, she felt ready to go. She usually didn't do these things on her own, or at all, but she needed to get away from DYAD, from her clone "sisters" and her haunting memories.

Rachel strutted up to the grocery store, purse in hand, sunglasses in place. A woman walking out of the grocery store intercepted Rachel with one kid tugging at her side and the other crying in the cart.

"Come on, stop it!" She groaned in frustration.

Rachel stood staring at the woman, her sunglasses being the only thing hiding the look of disturbance on her face. The woman pulled her child out of the cart and placed her down. Rachel stared at the little girl and her bouncy brown curls, with a touch of softness in her eyes. The woman noticed Rachael staring and looked up at her.

"Do you need this?" She asked pointing to the cart. Rachel snapped out of her gaze.

"Um…yes, I do. Thank you," Rachel said as she struggled to turn the cart around and go into the store. She watched the woman yell at her son and grabbed his hand as they crossed the street. Rachel's face twisted in disgust. Clearly, the woman did not train her children properly.

Immediately, Rachel was overwhelmed by the inside of the supermarket. Aisles upon aisles of food with people blindly wandering about. Anxiously, she walked in the direction of the closest aisle to her. She decided at that point to only pick up food for dinner that night. She'd leave the rest of her shopping to her maid. She decided on roasted chicken and made her way over to the poultry section. As she stared down at the various meat products, she grabbed a worker walking by.

"'Excuse me," Rachel said.

The woman stopped and looked at her with a frown.

"Could you tell me which product is organic?"

The woman looked at the meat and pointed to a package.

"That one."

"That's it? I mean do you have any suggestions of what the best product is? I'm not aiming for mediocre."

The woman huffed and picked up a package.

"This one looks good, try this."

She handed Rachel the pack of meat and walked away. Rachel glared at the woman as she walked away and then began to closely examine the meat. A little body bumped into her side sending her a few steps back as she rebalanced herself on her heels. She looked down with wide eyes at the little girl with curly brown hair in a purple skirt and blouse. Rachel saw the surprise in the little girl's face as she stared at her for a long time. Rachel's face relaxed into a smile as she looked down at her.

"Are you alright darling?" She asked the girl.

"No, I…" The little girl started crying then looked passed Rachel into the crowded supermarket aisles.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I can't find my mommy," the girl mumbled.

"Your mother? She's missing?"

"I lost her. I want my mom—" The little girl put her hands over her eyes as tears fled down her cheeks.

"Wait, wait don't cry." Rachel bent down. "We'll find her, don't worry. She didn't leave you."

Rachel attempted a smile, one she had not tried on recently. She usually didn't have much to smile about; she never had to comfort anyone.

She stood up and took the girl's hand. They walked passed a few aisles and looked down each hoping the girl's mother would come running up in relief. With no luck, Rachel took the girl over to customer service to report the girl lost. Rachel bent down to the girl and took her hands.

"This nice lady here at the counter will watch over you until your mom comes."

Rachel began to stand up, but the girl grabbed her.

"Wait! Don't leave…"

"I have to go darling."

"No, please. You look like her."

"Who? Your mother?"

The girl nodded. Rachel stared at the girl wondering why she looked so familiar. _Why do I remind you of your mother?_

Just then, a high, trill voice billowed through the market.

"Oh! Gemma! Sweetheart!" Rachel turned to look and recognized right away that it was Allison. She turned her head and began to walk down another aisle.

"Hey, wa—" Allison tried to speak before Rachel hurried away. Allison ran up to Gemma and pulled her into her arms. "Gemma, oh! I thought I lost you. I told you, you have to stay near mommy's cart at all times! You had me so worried I looked everywhere." She kneeled down in front of Gemma. "Who was that lady?"

"She brought me here. She was really nice."

Allison looked in the direction of where the woman disappeared, but saw no traces of her.

"Oh, sweetie," she hugged Gemma. "Don't do that to me again! You are to hold onto the cart or your brother's hand at all times, okay?"

Gemma nodded. Allison took Gemma's hand and led her and her Oscar to the checkout line. Rachel managed to sneak out and exit the supermarket. Although she walked out without any food, she didn't feel empty-handed. She was able to make a child feel loved even when they were lost. She remembered the days after her parents disappeared and how much she missed them. She only wanted her daddy's hugs and her mommy's smiles.

She smiled to herself. She did a selfless act, something she wouldn't normally do. Then, she began to think about Kira, Sarah's sweet daughter that she left behind for so long. Sarah missed precious moments with her daughter and the worst part, she took them for granted. Rachel's smiled twisted into something more evil as she thought of a new plan.

"Don't worry, little Kira, I'll be the mommy you never had," she got into her car and drove to DYAD.

 **Thanks for reading! Please Comment**


End file.
